Growing Wings
by simply D
Summary: Somthing is wrong with Kagome and even Kaede can't explain this one. (sry I'm not so good at summaries. plz don't flame me) rating for inuyasha's lingua in later chaps. Chap. 5 is up (I think i did it right)! Enjoy and please review. ^*_*^ -Inu ears
1. Itchie Scratchie

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of his potty mouth (jeez I sound like a four year old. Oi)  
  
  
  
Growing Wings  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Kagome jumped into the water gratefully. It removed all of the tension from the earlier fight with Inuyasha. It also removed the itching/burning sensation that had begun that day around noon in her shoulder blades.  
  
It had been so annoying that she had asked Inuyasha to use his claws to scratch it for her. The relief did not last long after only about thirty seconds the itching came back and worse than ever. For awhile she thought it was something like poison oak or poison ivy but as her fingers inched back towards the area in which the itch was located she felt little bumps under her skin.  
  
Just as she was about to tell Sango (who was still undressing on the bank) about it *Splash* Sango cannonballed herself into the water causing a wave to cover Kagome completely. Slightly angered Kagome skimmed her out- stretched arm over the water causing Sango to get a mouthful of water. Sango's eyes widened as the water went in her mouth, then a devilish sparkle appeared in her right eye and she spit the water into Kagome's smiling face she then submerged herself in the water, grabbed Kagome's ankles and pulled her under the water with her.  
  
Kagome yelped as her ankles pulled her under.  
  
Once released Kagome swam as fast as she could up to the surface. Once there she breathed quickly and heavily in fear of being pulled back down. Not long after Sango came up for air and was met with a splash strait in the face. Kagome laughed and got splashed by Sango's feet.  
  
The water fight continued and with laughter until the moon rose into the center of the sky and the water became to cold to swim in.  
  
**********For the time being the bumps on Kagome's back were forgotten replaced by laughter and thoughts of how next to get Sango.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors Note: I know it's short but I would like some reviews before the extremely Longer Ch.2 is put up. Please don't flame me. I personally like short chapters just not real short. 


	2. Tuffs

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha on recommendation of my vet. So please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Growing Wings  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That Night  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in her uneasy sleep. Inuyasha watched Kagome intently as she kicked off her "sleeping bag". And he had to stifle a laugh as her foot flung shippou sky-high. Inuyasha then jumped from his perch in the tree down to where Kagome was.  
  
He began nudging her back slightly trying to wake her up. He began to press his finger- pads harder and harder. Then he got to the point where the tips of his claws were digging into her skin ever slightly. And to his surprise she began to push her back into his claws to the point where they began to draw blood.  
  
Then just as he began to pull his fingers away, he felt little bumps that seemed to be moving and expanding under her skin. Just as he went to touch them (a/n: she still has her shirt on. Ok back to the story now.) she rolled over and he accidentally cut her shirt and her skin (just on one of the bumps.) with one of his claws. And to his surprise a small tuff of blood-covered, black, downy feathers appeared from the cut. He a small incision on the other set of bumps and the same tuff of black, blood- covered, downy feathers appeared.  
  
Almost immediately Kagome stopped her movement, and slept peacefully the rest of night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Kagome awoke to Sango's screaming. 'Miroku's wandering hands must be at it again.' Kagome thought. Just then she realized the itching/burning sensation from yesterday was gone. With that realized her hands flew to her shoulder blades. But instead of bumps there was small tuffs of fuzzy stuff. Just that fact alone made her yelp in surprise.  
  
*And when Kagome yelped everyone froze and looked at her*  
  
After a minute of silence Inuyasha jumped over to her and pulled her up and kissed her lightly. Once they separated Kagome fell backwards completely stunned, while Sango and Miroku just stood there shocked.  
  
Sango was the first to recover "INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Sango screamed. "Fan service it says here *Inuyasha points to a small slip of paper* that if I did that, I get extra cash." He said smugly. Miroku decided to do the same. But instead of a stunned girl in his arms he just got a hard knock on the head from Sango's boomerang. And Miroku was the one to fall down on the ground stunned.  
  
"Hey, what about me don't I get a part in this script?" Shippo said angrily. And of course no one heard him.  
  
Audience (readers): Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, poor Shippo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
a/n: ok it wasn't as long as originally planed. But hey I have x-mas HW to do! 


	3. Song fic

Disclaimer: I don't own NE Inuyasha things *pouts*. Or anything in this story that could get me sued.  
  
Inu: I am so glad she doesn't own me and my friends!  
  
Kat: He he you better be glad! Cause if I did you'd be doin fan service 24- 7!  
  
Inu: Oy.  
  
Kat: SIT BOY!  
  
Inu: *face-plants* Damn! Wait Kagome is supposed to be the only one able to do that!  
  
Kat: Hey It's MY story so it goes by MY rules!  
  
Inu: Oh Damn!  
  
Asuka, Yuka, Jaiden, Misato and Lakota: Hey be happy you got to BE in a fanfic!  
  
Inu: Wait you're all in her other story!  
  
Yuka, Jaiden, Misato and Lakota: We know!  
  
Asuka: Speak for yourselves! Dumcouft!  
  
Inu: WHAT WAS THAT WENCH?!  
  
Asuka: (between smacks) Hutz vie idiout!  
  
Inu: Kraze no kitsu... *gets stomped by Unit 02*  
  
Asuka: Take that jerk!!!!!!!  
  
All others: *sweat drop and sigh* oy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Growing Wings  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Afternoon -sometime after the morning events  
  
Kagome is walking behind Inuyasha and everyone else was behind them staring at Kagome's back.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome tripped and MIROKU catches her!  
  
"What was THAT for Miroku? Fan service again?" Sango asked angrily.  
  
"Nope. But because this fic has no plot or script I just thought I'd do what I've been wanting to do since my big début." Kagome blushed a deep crimson color, which pissed Inuyasha off to no return. (a/n: uh oh poor Miroku this ain't gonna be good)  
  
Inuyasha charged Miroku and knocked him into the bushes. Then dove in after him. *fighting noises*.  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Sango all looked at each other, then to the pair running through the forest in head of them. It was a boy with short black hair and a girl with short blonde hair. "Hitomi, Hitomi please listen to me!" the boy said. "Just leave me alone Van!" the girl cried. And they soon chased each other away.  
  
"Uh that was strange." Kagome said.  
  
"Definitely." Sango and Shippo added. Soon after the guys emerged. Miroku was bruised all over, and Inuyasha was looking as smug as ever. The girls just looked at each other. And began walking towards the end of the forest and the guys just followed in suit.  
  
Soon they got to a place that was completely deserted and made camp. Inuyasha went off alone, but soon returned at the smell of ramen. He inhaled the ramen with out breathing and was soon gasping for breath. Kagome began patting his back when an odd little woman with red-hair can out an introduced herself as Lena Inverse and soon ran off telling them to act as if she was never there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night  
  
Inuyasha accidentally called Kagome Kikyou and she went over crying to her backpack and pulled out her boom box and ran off back into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the forest  
  
Kagome found a little clearing and sat down. She turned on her boom box and started singing  
  
********************** This is the place where I sit. This is the part where I love ya' to much. Is this as hard as it gets? 'Cause I getting' tired of pretending I'm tough.  
  
I'm here if you want me. I'm yours u can hold me. I'm empty, an' takin' a tumblin', an' braken'.  
  
'Cause yoooooou don't see me. An' yooooooou don't need me. An' yooooooou don't love me. The way I wish yoooou would. The way I know yoooou could.  
  
I dream a world, where you understand, that I dream a million sleepless nights.  
  
I dream of fire when your touching my hand, But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights. I'm speechless and faded, It's too complicated.  
  
Is this how the book ends? Noting but good friends?  
  
'Cause yoooou don't see me, An' yoooou don't need me, An' yoooou don't love me. The way I wish yooooou wooooouuuld.  
  
Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh, Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh. The way I wish you would. Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh, Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
This is in my heart. And This is the place where I'm fallin' apart  
  
Isn't this the just where we met? And is this the last chance I'll ever get?  
  
I wish I was lonely, instead of just only crystal, and see-through and not enough to you.  
  
'Cause yoooou don't see me, And yoooou don't need me, And yoooou don't love me. The way I wish yooooou wooooouuuld. The way I know yoooou could.  
  
'Cause yoooou don't see me, And yoooou don't need me, And yoooou don't love me. The way I wish yooooou wooooouuuld The way I know yoooou could.  
  
'Cause yoooou don't see me, And yoooou don't need me, And yoooou don't love me. The way I wish yooooou wooooouuuld The way I know yoooou could. *************************  
  
By the time she finishes Inuyasha has come up behind her. And has been listening since the third line of the second verse. But just as he is about to apologize she stands up, turns off the boom box, picks it up and without even turning around.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly but this time her voice held no emotion.  
  
"Ka-go-me?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you just call me Kikyou again and get it over with? After all that's all I am to you isn't it? I'm just Kikyou to you not Kagome. Well Inuyasha if that's all you think I am then your sadly mistaken." Kagome said in a cold emotionless voice that was so unlike her. And with that she took her boom box and walked off. her little feather tuffs seeming to grow a little with each step. Inuyasha just stood there and watched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so there is ch.3 hope you enjoyed it. And when you review please give me some ideas 4 ch.4.  
  
15 new reviews please. ^_^ 


	4. the most evil

Authors Note: OK listen I know a whole lot of you want me to keep writing this fic right? Ok but we have a huge problem that is affecting millions of authors around the globe; it's everything a writer hates, the most evil, vile, thing known to man.......WRITER'S BLOCK! Ok that was the corniest thing I've ever done, but it seemed like something that should get a few laughs. So I did it. Anyway I want anyone and everyone who likes this fic to review this chapter, and when you do write what you think I should put in my next chapter.  
  
And please while you're at it read my other fic and please review. Cause I feel so rejected that only one person (other than myself) reviewed. It breaks my heart (or the tiny part that isn't covered in ice from the last chapter. Muwahahahaha).  
  
Ok well bb 4 now I gotta split. Oh and please review with suggestions! 


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone that is currently reading this and that likes this fic. I still think it's one of my worst (prolly 'cause it was my first). Anyway I just wanted to tell you that:  
  
This fic will taken down and then reposted by my good friend Anzyllie, (formerly uh.I forget..). Anyway she'll change it slightly (FOR THE BETTER I ASSURE YOU!)  
  
I had writer's block and then I stopped writing..and I just thought about this fic a few days ago..so Anzy will do a MUCH better job as the author of this fic, than I did so..it's better this way.  
  
Also, thanks to everyone that reviewed. "I love you guys, and I hope to never see any of you ever again" ^.^  
  
jk! Ok um bye now.  
  
~ Simply D 


End file.
